La chica o el juego
by DroBlack
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Lily no quiere tener una cita con James por culpa de su obsesión con el Quidditch, así que, cuando hacen una apuesta, James lo deja. Durante 7 días, lucha para sobrellevar su síndrome de abstinencia mientras ella intenta no enamorarse de él.
1. Arrancando testículos

**Disclaimer: Obviamente nada de esto me pertenece: los personajes y demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la historia ha surgido de la imaginación de **_**Procrastinator-starting2moro**_

**Título: **¿La chica o el juego?

**Título or****iginal: **The girl or the game?

**Autora: **Procrastinator-starting2moro

**Traductora: **DroBlack

**Rating: **T

**Resumen: **Lily no quiere tener una cita con James por culpa de su obsesión con el Quidditch, así que, cuando hacen una apuesta, James lo deja. Durante 7 días, lucha para sobrellevar su síndrome de abstinencia mientras ella intenta no enamorarse de él.

_En fin, aquí me tenéis, ahora me ha dado por traducir fics del inglés. Pero es lo que hay, me ha gustado tanto y me he reído tantísimo que merecía la pena. Además, es una manera de mantenerse en forma sin comerse el coco. La traducción va especialmente dedicada a su autora, porque la historia es suya._

**¿La chica o el juego?**

**Capítulo 1. Arrancando testículos**

James

_Joder._ Estoy corriendo todo lo rápido que puedo hacia la Sala Común para encontrarme con la delegada, la niña de mis ojos, Evans; pero _sé_ que llego tarde. Y no solo por unos minutos, cosa que suele molestarle bastante porque tiene el mismo sentido de la puntualidad que mi madre y este resulta ser extremadamente preciso. Es que llego por lo menos _media hora_ tarde.

Va a arrancarme los testículos.

Finalmente, consigo llegar al retrato de la Señora Gorda y, enfundado en mi ropa de Quidditch, no solo empapada en sudor por el entrenamiento de Quidditch que acabo de tener, sino también por la considerable carrera que me he echado para llegar, me dejo caer dentro. Debería estar agradecida, joder.

La descubro junto al fuego; tiene entre las manos un pergamino destinado a nuestra habitual reunión de delgados.

—Lily—la saludo con una sonrisa pícara. Desde el comienzo de este curso, el séptimo, nos tratamos de forma bastante civilizada y utilizamos nuestros nombres de pila; desde que ella descubrió que ambos éramos delegados y se vio obligada a hacer un esfuerzo para mostrarse simpática conmigo.

Creo que, poco a poco, estoy empezando a caerle bien.

—¿Eres idiota o qué te pasa?

O puede que no.

—Eh… ¿se trata de una pregunta retórica?—pregunto.

Ella se pone en pie y deja a un lado el pergamino mientras me considera con la vista. Es que… ¿me está examinando?

No… espera. Únicamente me está fulminando con la mirada. Falsa alarma de coqueteo.

—¿Dónde demonios has estado?—exige, clavándome un dedo en el pecho. Se da cuenta de que estoy sofocado y limpia su dedo sudoroso en mi túnica de Quidditch… también sudorosa. Emite un gruñido furibundo—. ¡Llegas treinta y tres minutos tarde, James!—de nuevo ese peculiar sentido de la puntualidad, como si fuese una madre—. ¿De verdad _piensas_ que me _gusta_ estar esperándote todo el día? ¿Eh? ¿Crees que _me divierte perder el tiempo_ aguardando a que te _molestes_ en aparecer?

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que me esperaste… y… eh…

Vale, uno de sus ojos va a salir disparado de su órbita. Será mejor que me calle y la haga feliz con un 'no'.

—Esto… ¿no?

—¿Dónde has estado?—me pregunta de nuevo.

—Mira, lo siento mucho—pongo cara de arrepentimiento—. Tenía entrenamiento de Quidditch y estaba repasando nuevas tácticas con el equipo. Una de ellas consiste en que los cazadores vuelen entrecruzados. Supongamos que el cazador A vuela con la quaffle y los cazadores B y C vuelan con él, a uno u otro lado, y uno de los cazadores B o C, cualquiera de los dos, se deja caer y, entonces…

Me detengo porque Lily ha ocultado la cara entre las manos y simula roncar. Creo que olvidé que no está precisamente loca por el Quidditch, lo que no quiere decir que no vaya a apoyar al equipo de Gryffindor en cada partido y a ignorar deliberadamente mis gritos de '¡He marcado ese último gol para mi delegada!'.

Cualquier otra chica lo habría considerado un gesto enternecedor. Pero ella actuó como si se tratase de un presagio de muerte e intentó destriparme.

Al final, abre los ojos y niega con la cabeza.

—Merlín, el Quidditch es en lo único que piensas.

Eso no es cierto. Pienso en un montón de cosas importantes como… ¡el calentamiento global! Aunque nunca he llegado a entenderlo del todo, por mucho que Remus intente explicármelo. Pero aún así, ¡pienso en ello!

—También me interesan otras cosas—digo débilmente.

Lily enarca una ceja.

—¿Por ejemplo?

De acuerdo, James, piénsatelo detenidamente. Dile algo que consiga que le gustes. Veamos, aquí tenemos algunas opciones:

a) Gastar bromas.

b) Las chicas.

c) Odiar a Snape.

d) Pegarle a Sirius.

Vale, James. No lo estás pensando detenidamente, ¿verdad?

—¿James?—Lily agita una mano frente a mi rostro. Yo tengo la cabeza en otra parte.

¡Piensa más deprisa, cabeza hueca! ¡PIENSA MÁS DEPRISA!

—Eh… ¿tú?—digo con un intento de sonrisa dulce.

Ella me da un manotazo en la cabeza.

Respuesta incorrecta, imbécil.

—Respuesta incorrecta, imbécil—dice Lily. Durante un segundo creo que acaba de leerme el pensamiento y luego lo ha repetido en voz alta, pero por lo visto solo estaba teniendo exactamente el mismo tipo de pensamientos ofensivos que yo.

Creo que ha llegado la hora de sacar la artillería, así que me acerco a ella.

—¿Por qué no acabamos con esta farsa, eh?

—¿Qué farsa?—dice rechinando los dientes—. ¡Resulta adorable tratando de fingir que no va con ella! _Sabe_ exactamente de qué estoy hablando.

—Ya sabes, ese… _algo_… que hay entre nosotros.

—¿Qué _algo_?—dice. Entrecierra los ojos peligrosamente.

Vale. Ahora su obviamente fingida ignorancia resulta ligeramente molesta.

—Sabes que estamos hechos el uno para el otro—le digo. La veo temblar; no estoy seguro de si se debe a los nervios a un ataque de rabia generalizada—. Yo soy delegado, tú eres delegada. ¿No es demasiada coincidencia?

De alguna manera, me da por pensar que Dumbledore intentaba juntarnos. Cómo quiero a ese viejo chiflado.

—No vamos a tener la misma conversación otra vez, James.

Hago un mohín que muchas chicas consideran adorable. Ella me pregunta por qué pongo cara de pez y decido devolver mis labios a su posición habitual.

—¿Pero por qué no sales conmigo, Lily?

—¡Porque lo único que te importa es el puñetero Quidditch!

Puede que ahí tenga razón. Mi pasión por el Quidditch ha arrasado con otros deberes, tales como fastidiar a Quejicus. He estado demasiado ocupado como para gastarle bromas durante una buena temporada. Debo de estar poniéndome enfermo.

—El Quidditch no es lo único que me importa—protesto.

De repente, Sirius irrumpe en la Sala Común con una sonrisa idiota estampada en el rostro y una revista enrollada en la mano. Ignora completamente la presencia de Lily y corre hasta mí.

—¡Cornamenta, aquí estás!—está brincando literalmente, como si fuese el perrito hiperactivo cuya forma adopta cuando se transforma—. ¡Acabo de conseguir el nuevo ejemplar de _Quidditch semanal_!—agita la revista frente a mi cara—. ¡Aparece la nueva escoba y es una preciosidad! ¡La miras y te arden los ojos, tío! ¡Créeme! ¡Se te hace la boca agua!

—¡OH, GUAU!—no puedo evitar gritar de la emoción—. ¡Rápido, déjame ver! ¡Déjame ver!—trato de alcanzar la revista, pero por el rabillo del ojo veo a Lily, que frunce el ceño—. Uhm—me muerdo los labios—, esto… Tampoco es tan importante. Ya lo miraré más tarde—le devuelvo la revista a Sirius y lo empujo para que se vaya—. O puede que ni siquiera lo mire—le añado a Lily, y alzo las cejas para tratar de parecer imponente.

Me vuelvo hacia Sirius que está absolutamente horrorizado por mis palabras. Puede que incluso rompa a llorar de indignación.

—Le _echaré un vistazo_ más tarde—le aseguro en un susurro. Un resoplido de Lily me indica que mi susurro no ha sido pronunciado en voz lo suficientemente baja. Sirius parece feliz y me guiña un ojo. Mediante un movimiento veloz, me señala, se señala a sí mismo, señala la revista, me muestra los cinco dedos de la mano (lo que supongo que, en el lenguaje de signos de los Merodeadores, significa cinco minutos) y sube corriendo las escaleras de la Sala Común.

Luego le voy a dar.

—En fin, ¿de qué estábamos hablando?—no parece que Lily tenga muchas ganas de continuar con la conversación—. Ah, sí… por qué no sales conmigo.

Me quedo helado al recordarlo.

—Nómbrame un único diálogo que hayamos mantenido durante el que no hayamos discutido o durante el que no te haya echado la bronca por incordiarme.

Oh… es difícil. No me gusta esto de 'preguntas y respuestas'. Ni siquiera me está dando opciones para escoger. No es justo.

—Puedo contar dos conversaciones en estos siete últimos años. _Dos_—repite ella en tono de mofa.

—¿Tendrías la bondad de compartirlas conmigo?—digo suavemente. Al parecer, mi suavidad pasa inadvertida.

—La primera fue el año pasado—explica—, a comienzos de Febrero. Localización: el Gran Comedor. Durante el desayuno—me encanta cómo lo documenta todo—. Fue algo así. Yo dije: ¿me pasas una tostada? Tú dijiste: Claro, ¿la quieres con mantequilla? Y luego yo respondí: No, gracias.

Guau. Me acuerdo de esa conversación. Se comió la tostada y le quedó mermelada en la nariz. Con la nariz redondita y colorada parecía un muñeco de nieve. No es que ella sea un muñeco ni nada por el estilo… ni que esté hecha de nieve o tenga los ojos de piedra; aunque a veces es muy fría conmigo y me dedica un gran número de miradas petrificantes.

—Muy detallado—digo.

—De la siguiente—continúa—, no estoy muy segura, porque fue en la fiesta que se celebró porque Gryffindor había ganado la copa de Quidditch y creo que me pasé un poco demasiado con la cerveza de mantequilla. Fue algo así: me preguntaste cuánto había bebido. Yo dije que un montón. Entonces, yo te pregunté cuánto habías bebido tú. Y tú dijiste que también un montón.

Recuerdo muy vagamente esa conversación. Creo que su información no es correcta; ni siquiera hubo cerveza de mantequilla en la fiesta. Me acuerdo imprecisamente de Sirius echando güisqui de fuego en el ponche. Remus lo observaba todo con desaprobación. Y Peter estaba completamente borracho e intentó hacerlo con una mesa.

Trato de volver al tema:

—Hemos tenido muchas más conversaciones maduras que esas, ¿sabes? ¿Qué me dices de aquellas que mantuvimos en quinto? Recuerdo una vez que me preguntaste si te prestaba una pluma…

—Y me contestaste: lo haré si sales conmigo, Evans.

Me encojo. Puede que el recuerdo de la pluma no fuese un buen ejemplo.

—¡Oh, ya sé! Aquella vez que estábamos en la biblioteca y tú no podías alcanzar un libro, así que me preguntaste si podía cogértelo, y yo dije que por supuesto y lo hice.

Sonrío con suficiencia. Aquel fue uno de mis poco habituales momentos caballerosos.

—Estás omitiendo la parte final de ese recuerdo.

Oh… sí. Ahora que lo pienso, puede que ese tampoco fuese un buen ejemplo.

—Oh, me _parece_ que cuando te entregué el libro dije que me merecía algo a cambio. Y, eh—yo enseguida me pongo rojo—, dije…

—Sal conmigo, Evans, para que puedas sacar la cabeza de los libros y meterla en mi entrepierna—dice ella en tono mortífero.

Vamos, no me mires así. Tenía quince años y era un cretino pervertido. Era infantil y, por aquel entonces, no respetaba a las mujeres. Me gustaría pensar que he madurado un poco.

—Je… je… je…

Mierda. Me estoy riendo. Me estoy riendo al recordar que era un pervertido cuando tenía quince años. ¡Para, para, para! Mi delegada se está cabreando. Rechina tanto los dientes que parece que se van a reducir a polvo. Me gustan sus dientes; relucen.

—Deja de sonreírte.

—Solo si sales conmigo, Evans—digo con una sonrisa.

No parece que le haga gracia.

—Bromeaba—le aclaro, y levanto las manos en señal de defensa. Ella no le encuentra la gracia al chiste y aprieta los puños. Juro que era solo una broma… aunque no muy inteligente. Lo único que pretendía era descargar un poco el ambiente, ser gracioso, que es algo que no se me da demasiado bien (aunque mis chistes son mejores que los de Sirius, esos de 'Entra-un-tío-en-un-bar'). A las chicas siempre les gusta el gracioso, ¿verdad?

Mientras medito mi teoría acerca de los graciosos, los ojos de Lily comienzan a centellear con un repentino brillo malicioso.

—¿Por qué no hacemos una apuesta?—dice.

Levanto una ceja. Lily Evans, la delegada, ¿apostando? Eso es algo que no se ve todos los días. Me alegra poder decir que se me dan estupendamente bien las apuestas y he ganado muchas en el tiempo que llevo en Hogwarts, incluyendo algunas como ser el que más aguanta la respiración, bañarse en pelotas en el lago y comerse más de cien ranas de chocolate de una sentada.

—¿Qué clase de apuesta?—pregunto, intrigado.

Esta vez es ella quien se acerca a mí.

—Una apuesta en la que, si ganas, lo que es altamente improbable—hace énfasis en esto último con un resoplido—, saldré contigo.

Es la mejor apuesta de la que he oído hablar en mi vida. Ya puedo imaginar sus labios sobre los míos. Es perfecto. Casi. _Demasiado_ perfecto.

—¿Cuál es el truco?

—Tendrás que renunciar al Quidditch durante una semana.

_Dios_, _no puede_ estar hablando en serio. Está como una cabra. Las obligaciones de delegada le han afectado al cerebro.

—¿Y si pierdo?

—Te afeitaré la cabeza—se sonríe.

Yo, sin pelo, no soy atractivo. Créeme. No lo soy. Los calvos repelen a las mujeres. Es un hecho.

—Entonces, ¿apostamos?—me ofrece la mano para que la estreche.

No puedo aceptar esta apuesta. Acabará conmigo. Juro que será mi fin. No me malinterpretes, me gusta Lily y todo eso, puede que incluso más que eso. Pero… ¿renunciar al Quidditch? ¡Bah! ¡De ninguna manera! He tomado una decisión y es irrevocable.

—Vale—digo, y estrecho su mano.

¡Estúpido! ¿Qué parte de 'de ninguna manera' no entiendes? Estúpida, estúpida mano.

Al tiempo que nos damos la mano y nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, doy un tirón para acercar su mano a mi boca y deposito un beso en ella.

Mala jugada.

Me da un manotazo.

—La apuesta empieza mañana—me dice mientras me froto la zona dolorida—. Buenas noches.

Gira sobre las puntas de los pies y sube indignada las escaleras de la Sala Común, tarareando.

Estoy jodido.

Lily

Voy a _destrozarle _los huevos. No sé dónde se habrá metido James Potter, pero supongo que lo más probable es que se esté dando el lote en el pasillo con alguna chica anónima mientras examina sus amígdalas. Oh, sí, puede que ahora utilicemos nuestros nombres de pila, pero eso no quiere decir que mis pensamientos sobre él tengan que ser agradables.

Compruebo otra vez la hora. ¡Treinta y dos minutos tarde! Intento distraerme jugueteando con el pergamino que tengo entre las manos pero lo único que consigo es apretar el pergamino y arrugarlo. No soporto los pergaminos arrugados.

Treinta y tres minutos.

Le voy a arrancar los testículos.

—Lily.

Apartó la vista de la chimenea de la Sala Común y distingo a James Potter que se acerca a mí con su sonrisa de chiquillo.

—¿Eres idiota o qué te pasa?—chillo.

Ja. Eso le borrará esa sonrisa de la cara.

—Eh… ¿se trata de una pregunta retórica?

No entiendo cómo puede ser delegado. Es increíblemente inteligente en clase, así que, como es imposible que sea tan estúpido, supondré que está fingiendo tal grado de imbecilidad.

Me pongo en pie e intento posar cuidadosamente el pergamino mientras le observo. Jadea y lleva el uniforme de Quidditch. Arquea una ceja; estúpido creído. Debe de estar pensando que lo estoy examinando.

—¿Dónde demonios has estado?—le clavo un dedo en el pecho pero inmediatamente se me moja la punta. Tengo sudor de James Potter en el dedo. ¡Ugh! Rápidamente trato de limpiarlo en su túnica, pero también está empapada. ¿Dónde narices ha estado? ¿En el maldito lago?—. ¿De verdad _piensas_ que me _gusta_ estar esperándote todo el día? ¿Eh? ¿Crees que _me divierte perder el tiempo_ aguardando a que te _molestes_ en aparecer?—gruño.

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que me esperaste… y… eh…

Ahí tiene razón. Le esperé… ¿por qué? No puedo controlar mi ojo izquierdo y va a salirse de su órbita ante la evidencia de que le haya esperado tanto tiempo. James está flipando.

—Esto… ¿no?

—¿Dónde has estado?

Pone cara de perrito abandonado y, por un instante, me paraliza. Luego recuerdo exactamente quién es él y cuál es su especialidad.

—Mira, lo siento mucho. Tenía entrenamiento de Quidditch y…

Desconecto inmediatamente. Está balbuceando algo acerca de 'vuelo entrecruzado' y cazadores, pero, honestamente, me aburre mortalmente. Odio las batallitas técnicas del Quidditch. Para mí solo se trata de escobas, bates y pelotas. Los ojos se le iluminan a medida que habla. Yo oculto la cara entre las manos y emito un sonoro ronquido. Espero que capte el mensaje. Lo capta y se calla. Gracias, Señor.

—Merlín, el Quidditch es en lo único que piensas—afirmo.

—También me interesan otras cosas—dice, pero lo dice débilmente.

—¿Por ejemplo?

Espero mientras él mira a su alrededor como si estuviese considerando detenidamente las opciones que tiene. Le dejo pensar porque muy rara vez piensa antes de hablar, así que debo valorar este momento. Pero cuando ya ha pasado por lo menos un _minuto_ empiezo a estar levemente molesta.

—¿James?—agito una mano frente a su rostro.

—Eh… ¿tú?

Oh, Dios. No acaba de decir eso. Le doy un manotazo en la cabeza. No puedo creer que esté intentando ligar conmigo en un momento con este.

—Respuesta incorrecta, imbécil—le digo. Mis palabras parecen sobresaltarle, como si acabase de leerle el pensamiento o algo por el estilo.

Sin previo aviso, se acerca a mí y soy consciente de que está demasiado cerca como para que pueda soportarlo.

—¿Por qué no acabamos con esta farsa, eh?

¿Qué? ¿A qué demonios viene esto?

—¿Qué farsa?—digo entre dientes.

—Ya sabes. Ese… _algo_… que hay entre nosotros.

Lo que está diciendo no tiene ningún sentido, sea lo que sea. Y no sé a que se refiere con ese 'algo'.

—¿Qué _algo_?

Parece molestarle que no lo entienda, pero a mí me tiene sin cuidado.

—Yo soy delegado, tú eres delegada—tengo la impresión de que estoy temblando e intento desesperadamente mantener mi furia bajo control—. ¿No es demasiada coincidencia?

Supongo que en eso tengo que darle la razón. Estoy segura de que se trata de una conspiración de Dumbledore para conseguir que seamos pareja. Es un sabio y, como tal, sabe demasiado.

—No vamos a tener la misma conversación otra vez, James—sé a dónde nos va a llevar esta charla. Va a preguntarme por qué no salgo con él.

Arruga los labios como si fuese un pez. Se lo digo y se ruboriza, pero devuelve su cara a su posición normal, si es que a eso se le puede llamar normal.

—¿Pero por qué no sales conmigo, Lily?

Ahí lo tienes. Es un misterio que no se me dé mejor la Adivinación.

Su insistencia en preguntarme eso comienza a resultar tediosa.

—¡Porque lo único que te importa es el puñetero Quidditch!

Él sabe que es verdad. Es cierto que a algunas personas les gusta como un hobby, pero lo suyo va más allá de la pasión y la lujuria.

—El Quidditch no es lo único que me importa—dice con terquedad.

De repente Sirius irrumpe en la Sala Común con una revista en la mano. Salta sobre las puntas de los pies y sonríe de una forma que me inquieta mucho. Estoy a punto de continuar la conversación con James cuando Sirius corre hasta él y empieza a hablar sin parar de, adivina qué: _Quidditch_. Oigo vagamente algo acerca de 'una preciosidad', lo que me hace pensar que esa revista puede ser algo de porno, pero cuando menciona la palabra 'escoba' frunzo el ceño automáticamente.

—¡OH, GUAU! ¡Rápido, déjame ver! ¡Déjame ver!

Lo que le voy a _dejar ver_ va a ser mi puño.

Se gira para mirarme y advierte mi ceño.

—Uhm, esto… Tampoco es tan importante. Ya lo miraré más tarde—coloca la revista con delicadeza en las manos de Sirius, como si se tratase de un libro sagrado y no pudiese arrugarse—. O puede que ni siquiera lo mire—me añade con las cejas levantadas. Me mira como si tuviese que estar impresionada. No lo estoy.

Le echo una mirada a Sirius, que tiene aspecto de ir a vomitar o empezar a sollozar. ¿Qué les pasa a estos tíos?

—Le _echaré un vistazo_ más tarde—le oigo 'murmurar'. Su murmullo tiene prácticamente la misma frecuencia que cuando habla. Le resulta imposible reducir el volumen de su voz. Es como si quisiese que todo el mundo le oyese porque es un arrogante.

Sirius se pone contento al escuchar las palabras de James. En un instante, hace señales en un extraño lenguaje de signos y sale corriendo escaleras arriba.

—En fin, ¿de qué estábamos hablando?—no puedo creer lo que acaba de preguntar—. Ah, sí… por qué no sales conmigo.

Al menos al final lo recuerda.

Niego con la cabeza y le hago una pregunta que lleva un tiempo rondándome la cabeza:

—Nómbrame un único diálogo que hayamos mantenido durante el que no hayamos discutido o durante el que no te haya echado la bronca por incordiarme.

Ja. Eso lo dejará perplejo. Acaba de abrírsele la boca formando una 'o', así que llego a la conclusión de que me toca continuar hablando:

—Puedo contar dos conversaciones en estos siete últimos años. _Dos_.

—¿Tendrías la bondad de compartirlas conmigo?—dice suavemente. ¿Es que se piensa que esto es un juego? No creo que sea capaz de ponerse serio.

—La primera fue el año pasado—explico—, a comienzos de Febrero. Localización: el Gran Comedor. Durante el desayuno—me encanta documentarlo todo—. Fue algo así. Yo dije: ¿me pasas una tostada? Tú dijiste: Claro, ¿la quieres con mantequilla? Y luego yo respondí: No, gracias.

Sí, menuda conversación.

—Muy detallado—comenta él.

—De la siguiente no estoy muy segura, porque fue en la fiesta que se celebró porque Gryffindor había ganado la copa de Quidditch y creo que me pasé un poco demasiado con la cerveza de mantequilla. Fue algo así: me preguntaste cuánto había bebido. Yo dije que un montón. Entonces, yo te pregunté cuánto habías bebido tú. Y tú dijiste que también un montón.

Creo que recuerdo a James bailando sobre una mesa y luego a Peter haciéndolo con esa misma mesa unos minutos más tarde. Ahora que lo pienso, dudo que lo que bebí fuese cerveza de mantequilla.

—Hemos tenido muchas más conversaciones maduras que esas, ¿sabes? ¿Qué me dices de aquellas que mantuvimos en quinto? Recuerdo una vez que me preguntaste si te prestaba una pluma…

—Y me contestaste: lo haré si sales conmigo, Evans—termino.

—¡Oh, ya sé!—empieza a preocuparme que se le haya podido ocurrir algo bueno—. Aquella vez que estábamos en la biblioteca y tú no podías alcanzar un libro, así que me preguntaste si podía cogértelo, y yo dije que por supuesto y lo hice.

No puedo creer que esté omitiendo la parte final de ese recuerdo. Se lo digo y, repentinamente, recuerda el resto de la conversación. Me alegra decir que parece muy incómodo.

—Oh, me _parece_ que cuando te entregué el libro dije que me merecía algo a cambio. Y, eh—se sonroja, lo que no es muy corriente—, dije…

—Sal conmigo, Evans, para que puedas sacar la cabeza de los libros y meterla en mi entrepierna—remacho ácidamente.

¿De verdad puedes creer que dijese eso? He de reconocer que ahora no es tan pervertido como lo era en aquel entonces. Puede que haya superado aquella etapa infantil, que ahora tenga más respeto por las mujeres, que haya madu… ¿Se está riendo? ¡Joder, se está riendo! Me rechinan los dientes. _Me rechinan… los dientes_.

—Deja de sonreírte.

—Solo si sales conmigo, Evans—dice y, maldita sea, está sonriendo.

Le arrancaré los dientes y se los atravesaré en el cráneo escribiendo con ellos la palabra _gilipollas_.

—Bromeaba.

No me importan las bromas de vez en cuando. Sí, soy delegada, pero no me importa soltarme el pelo y unirme a la fiesta con mis amigos. Pero… _eso_ no ha sido gracioso.

No creo que pueda soportarlo durante más tiempo. Necesito darle una lección… Y, de repente, se me ocurre una idea. Es completamente ridícula. Totalmente absurda. No me lo estoy pensando bien.

—¿Por qué no hacemos una apuesta?—las palabras se me escapan de la boca. No sé exactamente quién está hablando aunque, al parecer, soy yo porque esa voz suena como la mía.

—¿Qué clase de apuesta?

Me acerco a él con audacia para intentar intimidarlo.

—Una apuesta en la que, si ganas, lo que es altamente improbable—resoplo, principalmente porque nunca pierdo y, en parte, porque _tengo que ganar_. Que él gane no es una opción—, saldré contigo.

Su expresión se ilumina como un árbol de Navidad y me doy cuenta de que me está mirando los labios, pero sacude la cabeza para volver a la realidad.

—¿Cuál es el truco?

¿Truco? Oh. No había pensando en ese detalle. Uhm… ¿qué cosa que le encante puedo quitarle? ¿Algo que eche de menos? Creo que no puedo robarle un Merodeador… aunque podría encajonar a Peter en el baúl de madera que hay junto a mi cama. Me imagino que no olería muy bien.

—Tienes que renunciar al Quidditch durante una semana.

¡Ja! La victoria es mía. Nunca podrá renunciar al Quidditch durante una semana. ¡Soy un genio malvado!

Creo que las obligaciones de delegada me han afectado al cerebro.

—¿Y si pierdo?

—Te afeitaré la cabeza—me sonrío. Sí, ha sido aleatorio, pero adora su pelo. Y, además, ninguna chica saldría con él si estuviese calvo. Los calvos repelen a las mujeres. Es un hecho.

—Entonces, ¿apostamos?—le ofrezco la mano para que la estreche.

No estoy segura de que pueda pasar por esto. Si pierdo esta apuesta, hay demasiado que perder. ¿Yo, salir con James Potter? No puede ocurrir. Puede que James tenga más resistencia al Quidditch de lo que creo… Le echo una mirada furtiva y su expresión es de frustración, como si estuviese discutiendo consigo mismo.

He tomado una decisión. No puedo aceptar esta apuesta. Es absurdo. ¿Yo, apostar? Para empezar, no puedo creer que haya sido yo la que lo ha sugerido.

Sin embargo, antes de que pueda apartar mi mano, James la toca con la suya y la estrecha. Es demasiado tarde.

—Vale—dice con una nota de preocupación en la voz.

Mientras nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, tratando de descubrir quién se rajará primero, James me deja estupefacta al tirar de mi mano y rozarla con los labios. Siento un hormigueo y me enfurezco.

Le pego un manotazo en la cabeza. Memo.

—La apuesta empieza mañana—le digo—. Buenas noches.

Giro sobre las puntas de los pies y subo indignada las escaleras de la Sala Común mientras tarareo para tratar de parecer calmada. Tararear es algo normal, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?

Oh, Dios. ¿Qué he hecho?

Nada más cerrar la puerta del dormitorio miro la mano que él besó y, no sé cómo, me doy cuenta de que, aunque esté húmeda, no la estoy limpiando.

Estoy jodida.


	2. Goteos de mermelada

**Disclaimer: Obviamente nada de esto me pertenece: los personajes y demás son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la historia ha surgido de la imaginación de **_**Procrastinator-starting2moro**_

**Título: **¿La chica o el juego?

**Título original: **The girl or the game?

**Autora: **Procrastinator-starting2moro

**Rating: **T

**Resumen: **Lily no quiere tener una cita con James por culpa de su obsesión con el Quidditch, así que, cuando hacen una apuesta, James lo deja. Durante 7 días, lucha para sobrellevar su síndrome de abstinencia mientras ella intenta no enamorarse de él.

_Bueno, aquí va el segundo capítulo. Intentaré subir un capítulo por semana excepto cuando esté de vacaciones. En total son 13 capítulos. En seguida comprobaréis que apenas sucede nada en el capítulo de hoy, es más bien para introducir personajes que todavía no han aparecido y aclararnos un poco cómo están las cosas entre nuestros protagonistas. Al final del capítulo dejo algunas aclaraciones acerca de la traducción. Gracias por todos vuestro reviews._

_**Nessa Black. **__Gracias por los ánimos xD Pues si te has reído con el primero, ya verás más adelante. Hay algún capítulo que es para morirse. __**Caprisse Allen. **__Joba, no sé. Yo me esfuerzo todo lo que puedo con la traducción. Es cierto que no es literal del todo, aunque intento ceñirme todo lo que puedo al original. Lo que pasa es que hay frases y expresiones que es imposible traducirlas tal cual del inglés y es necesario modificarlas. Cuando la gente no lo hace, las traducciones quedan muy artificiales y poco correctas. El resto es todo lo que sé de gramática y vocabulario y, por supuesto, la ayuda del diccionario. Me alegro de que te haya gustado jeje. __**AwanBlack. **__Justo eso me pasaba a mí. Llevaba tantísimo tiempo sin partirme de la risa con un fic que cuando encontré este me dije: 'tengo que traducirlo'. Y creo que ha merecido la pena. Me encanta que te haga reír. __**Summerh.**__ Gracias por tu buen review. Ya sigo, ya sigo ;) __**Cataelbereth. **__Es genial que te haya gustado. Y sí, como he dicho antes, son en total 13 capítulos, así que todavía nos quedan 11 capítulos para reírnos un rato._

**Capítulo 2. Goteos de mermelada**

James

—¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ?

Me limpio las gotitas de saliva que me han salpicado en la cara. Es como si me hubiese atrapado una onda maremotriz. La gente debería tener más control sobre su saliva cuando habla.

—Grandísimo imbécil, ¿es que te has vuelto loco?

Esto no está bien; normalmente soy yo el que regaña a Sirius por hacer memeces y no viceversa.

Esbozo una sonrisa despreocupada aunque me estoy cagando por dentro.

—Vamos, Canuto. ¡No es difícil renunciar al Quidditch durante una semana!

—¡Ni siquiera puedes dejar de hacerte pajas durante una semana!—me grita.

Le doy un puñetazo en el estómago. Hoy es lunes: Día Uno de la apuesta, y estamos desayunando en el Gran Comedor. En _público_. ¿Siempre tiene que hablar tan alto?

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacerlo, James?—Remus me observa dudoso.

Mis amigos tienen muy poca confianza en mí.

Le doy un generoso mordisco a mi tostada y, como acostumbro a hacer, hablo con la boca llena:

—Será como dejar el chocolate durante una semana, Lunático, lo juro—le aseguro.

Remus niega con la cabeza, no muy convencido.

—Es solo que no creo que puedas con el mono.

Se me escapa una carcajada.

—¿Cuándo he perdido algo?

—¡Has perdido la cabeza!—dice Sirius.

¿Es que siempre tiene que ponerse chistoso a estas horas de la mañana?

—Siempre me ha gustado tu pelo, James—dice Peter con desgarrador abatimiento. Mi cabello es bastante envidiado.

—Colagusano, lo dices como si fuese a perder esta apuesta—digo con suspicacia.

—¡Por supuesto que no, Cornamenta!—Peter estalla en fingidas carcajadas, lo que me hace retorcerme con incomodidad—. Ganarás… pero si no lo consigues, podemos guardar tus mechones en un tarro.

Este chico me preocupa.

Estoy a punto de morder un pedazo de tostada cuando, sin previo aviso, Lily se sienta a mi lado. Yerro el tiro y el pan aterriza en mi nariz. Dedico unos segundos a sonarme las migas y la mermelada antes de lanzarle una mirada indiferente que demuestre que su aparición no me perturba lo más mínimo (aunque, evidentemente, sí que lo hace).

—Te gotea mermelada de la nariz—me susurra Remus.

Me sueno de nuevo con rapidez y elimino los restos de mermelada con el dorso de la mano al tiempo que Lily me observa divertida.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Lily?

—Quería hablar sobre la apuesta—dice.

¡Oh, sí! ¡Esto es jodidamente brillante! ¡Ya se ha echado atrás! ¡No puede esperar una semana y quiere hacerme el amor en la mesa del desayuno de Gryffindor!

—¿Por qué te desabrochas la camisa?—frunce el ceño.

Es como si mis manos hubiesen empezado sin mí.

—Conque—me desanudo la corbata—has venido a decirme que te has pensado dos veces lo de la apuesta, ¿eh?—sonrío.

—No—me observa mientras dejo de desvestirme—, solo quería que revisásemos las reglas.

—¿Reglas?—la miro sin comprender.

—Sí—junta las manos como si estuviese haciendo negocios—. Para ganar esta apuesta debes mantenerte alejado de todo aquello que tenga que ver con el Quidditch. Lo que quiere decir que se acabaron los entrenamientos de Quidditch, los partidos o cualquier clase de actividades en que intervenga una escoba.

¿A qué se refiere con 'actividades es que intervenga una escoba'? ¿Se piensa que soy una especie de violador de escobas? ¿Cree que hago cosas pervertidas con escobas?

—Hablo de volar, idiota—rectifica ella cuando pronuncio mis pensamientos en voz alta.

—Oh—me froto la nuca.

—Además—continúa ella—, no puedes tocar nada que esté remotamente relacionado con el Quidditch. Me refiero a quaffles, snitches, blugders… cualquier cosa. Y eso también incluye revistas y libros.

Gracias a Merlín que le eché un vistazo con Sirius a esa preciosa escoba nueva ayer por la noche, cinco minutos después de la conversación que tuve con Lily.

—_Si_ tú ganas, saldré contigo. _Cuando_ yo gane—advierto con claridad el cambio en la dicción—, te quedarás calvo. ¿Comprendido?

—Perfectamente—respondo con aire de suficiencia.

—Bien—coge una manzana de la mesa y se pone en pie—. Que tengas un buen día, James.

Escucho el crujido que producen sus dientes al morder la fruta y no puedo evitar preguntarme si se estará imaginando que se trata de mi cabeza…

—En realidad, creo que mi día va a ser mejor que bueno—respondo, y me despido alegremente de ella con la mano.

Me vuelvo hacia la mesa del desayuno y cojo una manzana. De repente me muero de ganas de comer manzanas. Además, me recuerdan al color de su pelo.

—No puedo creer lo tranquilo que estás—Sirius sacude la cabeza—. Tío, ¡el Quidditch es tu vida! Estás chiflado—concluye, para luego atacar el plato de tortitas que Remús le acaba de pasar de un empujón. Es curioso lo fácilmente que se distrae.

—Puedo predecir cómo resultará todo esto—la cabeza de Remus descansa sobre su mano y su codo está apoyado en la mesa—. Hoy es el Día Uno, así que, básicamente, estarás en la fase de negación.

Continúo masticando la manzana y digo:

—De todas formas, nunca me ha gustado el Quidditch.

Remus asiente con la cabeza, dando a entender que ya se lo suponía.

—Al Día Dos le corresponde la depresión.

De improviso y sin que pueda controlarme, se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas. ¡Maldición! ¡No voy a llorar en público!

—No puedo vivir sin el Quidditch—lloriqueo.

—Día Tres: pánico.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¿Y si pierdo? ¡Me quedaré calvo!—me agarro la cabeza—. ¡No podré vivir con la calvicie!

—Día Cuatro: rabia.

Cojo un tenedor y comienzo a clavármelo en la mano.

—Guau, acaba de sufrir una evolución de cuatro días en tan solo diez segundos—oigo que dice Peter.

—Es un caso especial—explica Remus.

Es lo más agradable que ha dicho sobre mí en toda la semana.

Admiro los agujeros que tengo en la mano y… _guau_.

—¡Demonios, parece que estos agujeros dicen 'Quidditch'!—observo mi mano desde todos los ángulos posibles y se la coloco a Sirius frente a la cara para que pueda verlo—. Fíjate, ¿no es cierto que dicen 'Quidditch'?

—Mmmm… veamos—sostiene mi mano a la altura de los ojos y, sin previo aviso, me da un golpe en la cabeza—. Jesús, ya deliras—observa. Aparta mi mano e introduce más tortitas en su boca.

No puedo evitar tener la impresión de que ganar esta apuesta va a ser más complicado de lo que pensaba y, créeme, mis pensamientos al respecto han sido bastante pesimistas desde un principio.

—¿Ya se lo has contado al resto del equipo?—pregunta Remus.

Como respuesta, frunzo el ceño. No tengo interés en que nadie en particular lo sepa. ¿Un capitán de Quidditch dejando el Quidditch? Parece un trabalenguas… Pero, volviendo al tema, la gente se pondría histérica si supiese lo que estoy haciendo, principalmente mi equipo de Quidditch.

—Se lo he dicho a un cazador. Es suficiente—insisto.

—Ese cazador era Sirius—me recuerda Peter.

Sabihondo.

—Bueno, Sirius puede transmitir la noticia al resto del equipo—digo.

—De ninguna manera, tío—gruñe Sirius—. No quiero ser yo el que lleve malas noticias, ¿No has oído lo de 'violar al mensajero'?

Violar al… ¿_qué_?

—La expresión es 'cargarse al mensajero'—dice Remus—. No hay ninguna referencia a violaciones o a cualquier tipo de conducta sexual, Canuto.

Sirius levanta las manos.

—Lo que sea. De todas formas, es algo relacionado con un mensaje.

Repentinamente, alguien me da un golpecito en el hombro y me estremezco. Un rayito de esperanza anclado en mi estómago suplica por que sea Evans que ha cambiado de opinión, me lanza sobre la mesa del desayuno y me arranca la ropa.

Me vuelvo y comienzo a desabrocharme la camisa de nuevo.

No es ella.

Mierda.

Es el equipo de Quidditch. Matthew, el guardián, se alza frente a mí con una sonrisa entusiasta dibujada en el rostro. No quiero borrársela al darle malas noticias.

–Ey, capitán—dice, haciéndome un gesto en señal de saludo. Nunca se pasa de moda. Me hace sentir un poquito mejor—. ¿Cuándo tenemos el próximo entrenamiento de esta semana?

Ya no me siento un poquito mejor.

—Vamos, Cornamenta—Sirius me da un codazo—. Díselo.

Le doy otro puñetazo en el estómago. No me lo está poniendo más fácil.

—¿Decirnos qué?—me pregunta Marlene, una de las cazadoras. Se ha cruzado de brazos y su expresión insinúa que he hecho algo malo. Irradia tanta mala leche que Sirius se estremece.

—Deciros—inspiro profundamente—que no jugaré al Quidditch esta semana.

Se escuchan algunos gritos ahogados cargados de dramatismo.

—¿QUÉ?

Sí, esta parece ser una respuesta bastante común a las novedades. De nuevo me salpican una gran cantidad de gotas de saliva, solo que esta vez es todavía peor porque provienen de más de una persona.

Inmediatamente me bombardean a preguntas.

—¿Otra vez has bebido cerveza de mantequilla en el desayuno, capitán?—asiente con la cabeza Dominic, un golpeador, como si ya lo supiese. Genial, mis jugadores piensan que estoy ebrio—. Tengo algo más fuerte en mi dormitorio, ¿sabes?—me dice en un murmullo—. Un rollo muggle llamado tequila. Entra realmente bien.

—¿Intentas comprarme con alcohol?—le miro escandalizado.

—¿Funciona?

—¡Aléjate de mí antes de que te dé, Alderson!—le grito—. ¡Y será mejor que no bebas antes del partido contra Slytherin de la semana que viene!

Se marcha a toda prisa mientras murmura algo acerca de echarse 'un trago' antes de la primera clase. Oh, Dios mío…

—¿Es por algo que hice, señor?—miro hacia Matthew quien, por alguna extraña razón, solloza de rodillas—. ¿Algo que dije? ¡Lo siento! ¡Prometo que lo haré mejor!

¿Qué clase de jugadores incluyo en mi equipo? ¡Han salido todos de un manicomio!

—Levántate, Davies—ordeno. Él se pone en pie dando traspiés—. Eres un buen jugador—le aseguro—. Un poco loco, pero un bueno jugador.

Estoy a punto de añadir algunas palabras más para reconfortarle cuando Marlene le empuja rápidamente a un lado.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?—me grita.

Sí, algunos jugadores me tienen respeto. Otros… bueno, me tratan como si fuese otro jugador cualquiera sin ningún sentido común. O, en el caso de Marlene, como un líder un poco duro de entendederas que necesita que le orienten.

—¿Has olvidado que tenemos un partido la semana que viene, Potter?

—Sí, lo sé—digo rechinando los dientes. A veces me cuestiono mi propia autoridad, o la falta de ella—. Hemos entrenado duramente a lo largo de las últimas semanas y tenemos un altísimo nivel de juego. De todas maneras, siempre podéis entrenar sin mí.

Marlene pone cara de inocencia para el comentario ofensivo que sé que va a hacer a continuación:

—¿Quién dice que tú no necesites entrenar, _capitán_?

Intento intercambiar una mirada con Sirius para ver si se está preguntando por qué cuestiono la necesidad de incluir chicas en el equipo, pero le oigo murmurar a mi espalda:

—Ahora mismo me atrae muchísimo.

¿Es que solo piensa en una cosa?

Vuelvo a prestarle atención a Marlene y la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No me hagas hacerte dar unas vueltas en el próximo entrenamiento, Manning.

—No lo entiendo—Sara, la buscadora, se adelanta con expresión herida—. ¿Por qué no puedes jugar al Quidditch?

Medito si es posible que decirles lo de la apuesta evite que me lancen bates de Quidditch a la cabeza, pero, antes de que pueda decir nada, Sirius interviene sin mi permiso:

—Está enfermo—dice sin rodeos.

Oh, no se ha pensado bien esa respuesta.

—Ya puede estar _muriéndose_—murmura Marlene.

—Ahí lo tienes, Manning. En el próximo entrenamiento llevarás las Orejas de Burro.

Ella frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos. Las Orejas de Burro son para aquel jugador que me toque las narices y que tiene que llevarlas durante todo el entrenamiento.

—No estoy enfermo—digo al final con un suspiro—. Ni borracho—añado—. Se trata de una apuesta.

Instantáneamente, todo el equipo comienza a burlarse de mí y se escuchan frases como 'Bueno, _tenía_ que ser una apuesta, ¿no?' y ¡Puedes _apostar_ que voy a patearle el culo!, que supongo que procedía de Marlene.

—¿Una apuesta?—Sara frunce el ceño—. Pero eres delegado. ¿Puedes apostar?

Oh, claro… lo de ser delegado. Se me había olvidado eso. Puede que no esté dando lo que se dice un buen ejemplo. En fin, ya es demasiado tarde, ¿eh?

—Es por motivos científicos—miento.

—No uses la ciencia como excusa, James—me regaña Remus.

Cuando estoy a punto de pedir disculpas, Peter dice con entusiasmo:

—¡Lo hace para conseguir a Lily!

—¡Colagusano!—siseo.

Le golpeo y hago que su cara aterrice en los cereales. Se lo merecía.

—Ah, ya veo—Dominic ha regresado a la conversación en un estado propicio a la risa tonta, algo poco habitual—. Siempre tiene que ver con Evans.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?—digo bruscamente.

Matthew se recupera repentinamente de la emoción que le embargaba anteriormente.

—¿No te acuerdas de cuando usaste al equipo para espiar a Lily cuando tuvo aquella cita con Diggory?

—James, ¿cuándo has hecho eso?—ríe Remus con incredulidad. Yo me agazapo en mi asiento.

Otra vez mirándome con desaprobación; era joven cuando hice aquello.

—El mes pasado—dice Sirius.

Vale, no tan joven. Pero, vamos, en situaciones desesperadas hay que tomar medidas desesperadas. Me gustaría creer que he madurado desde entonces.

—Capitán, ¿por qué te estás riendo?

Oh, ¡por el amor de Dios! ¿Por qué últimamente he cogido la costumbre de reírme en público al recordar ciertas cosas? Empieza a resultar embarazoso.

Justo cuando voy a rectificar asegurando que en realidad estaba 'tosiendo', abro los ojos y veo que el equipo se ha largado con los hombros hundidos por la desesperación.

—Tu equipo ya se viene abajo sin ti, Cornamenta—oigo decir a Sirius.

Para ser sincero, he de decir que creo que la mitad de mi equipo se mete algo.

Me sumo en mis pensamientos de camino a clase de Transformaciones con McGonagall, recordando mentalmente la escena con Lily. Puede que no pueda jugar al Quidditch o acercarme a ningún objeto relacionado con el Quidditch, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a dejar de imaginarme en clase lo genial que estaría Lily con el uniforme de Quidditch.

Lily

—¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ?

Me agazapo en mi asiento ante el arrebato que le da a una de mis amigas. Estamos desayunando en el Gran Comedor y no tengo mucha hambre.

—Sinceramente, Carly—le doy un sorbo a mi zumo de calabaza—, tampoco es nada del otro mundo.

¿A quién quiero engañar? ¿Nada del otro mundo? Es la cosa más del otro mundo de las cosas del otro mundo.

—¿Nada del otro mundo?—repite ridículamente Carly. No me gusta que se emocione, resplandece tanto que va a terminar dejándome ciega—. ¡Vas a salir con James Potter!—estalla en risitas como si fuese el monstruo de la risa tonta.

Repito para mí misma sus palabras.

—Eso si pierdo—puntualizo severamente.

Carly suelta un suspiro que me indica que, sea lo que sea, lo que va a salir a continuación de su boca será algo que no querré escuchar. Se inclina hacia mí y dice:

—_Quieres_ perder, ¿verdad? ¡_Lo sabía_!

¡Será caradura la vaca esta! No puedo creer que acabe de decir eso.

—¡No!—siseo venenosamente—. Por supuesto que no.

Me estoy poniendo colorada. ¿Qué demonios me pasa?

Carly empieza a bailar una extraña danza de celebración y la amenazo con restarle puntos a su casa si continúa haciéndolo. Sí, recurriría al extremo de quitarle puntos a mi propia casa con tal de conseguir que deje de hacer que me ponga roja.

Justo cuando empiezo a controlar el rubor que tiñe mis mejillas, Carly dice con una sonrisita:

—Te vi ayer por la noche, ¿sabes?

¿Ayer por la noche? ¿Qué hice ayer por la noche? ¿Perdí el conocimiento? ¿Me emborraché y me di el lote con alguien delante de los profesores? ¿Besé a alguno de los profesores? ¡Oh, _diablos_!

—Te estabas mirando la mano—continúa la rubia. Por alguna razón, no suspiro de alivio. Me coge la mano y la examina, supongo que en busca de pruebas. Con prontitud aparto la mano de un tirón y la escondo bajo la túnica. Carly me observa con suspicacia.

—Estabas rara, mirándote la mano con expresión ausente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Dónde ha estado la mano?

Me vuelvo precipitadamente para clavar una mirada ceñuda en mi amiga de melena oscura, Lauren, que ha guardado silencio hasta este momento.

—¡En nadie!—digo entre dientes.

Mierda. ¡Se suponía que tenía que haber dicho 'en ninguna parte'! ¡Oh, Dios! Las delegadas no cometen errores como este. Estoy a punto de corregirme cuando, inesperadamente, Lauren abre mucho los ojos y suelta un exagerado 'ooooh' de placer.

—Quería decir en ninguna parte—rectifico—. En ninguna parte—repito en un murmullo.

—Oh—susurra Carly y me aprieta las mejillas—. James y tú hacéis tan buena…

Le tiro del pelo antes de que pueda terminar la frase. Ella pega un chillido y sigue comiendo tortitas.

—Entonces—me giro hacia Lauren, que sonríe silenciosamente—, ¿qué tienes que decir sobre la apuesta? ¿Me vas a sermonear? ¿Vas a decirme que voy a perder?

¡Todas mis amigas están mi contra! ¡Todas ellas son unas traidoras! ¡TRAIDORAS!

—En realidad—Lauren toma una cucharada de cereales—, creo que James Potter estará calvo cuando termine la semana.

Adoro a mis amigas. Vale, adoro a Lauren. Por mí, Carly puede atragantarse con sus tortitas.

—¡Exactamente!—digo. Me alegra que al menos una crea en mí—. Ahora sé dónde reside la lealtad de mis amigas—le echo la lengua a Carly y ella me mira desdeñosamente.

—Si estás tan segura de que vas a ganar esta apuesta, ¿por qué no concretas las reglas con él?—sugiere Carly—. Está ahí sentado con los chicos—señala con un dedo hacia el final de la mesa, en donde localizo a Sirius dando gritos de indignación—. Vamos—me empuja.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora?—digo con nerviosismo—. Espera un seg…

Pero me empuja hacia delante, haciéndome tropezar a lo largo del pasillo que queda entre las mesas del desayuno. Trato de armarme de dignidad y no caer de bruces al suelo; soy delegada, después de todo.

Rápidamente me siento en el hueco que hay al lado de James, quien, por alguna razón, intenta comer el pan estampándolo contra su nariz. Le observo mientras se suena y limpia hasta que cree que su cara está impecable. No lo está, y Remus le señala el evidente goteo de mermelada de su nariz. Gracias al cielo que se trataba de mermelada.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Lily?

—Quería hablar sobre la apuesta.

Sus ojos se iluminan de repente y comienza a desabrocharse la camisa. Un momento, ¿de verdad se está desabrochando la camisa? Eh… ¿pero qué hace? Sé que esto debería preocuparme. Le pregunto por qué lo está haciendo y no responde. Típico de Potter. No creo que mi frase de 'quería hablar sobre la apuesta' tenga el significado oculto de 'desnúdate ahora mismo'. Debe de estar bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla para desayunar.

—Conque—dice, ¡y al mismo tiempo que se desanuda la corbata! ¿Qué le pasa esta mañana? Quiero decir, no es que normalmente no esté raro, pero…—has venido a decirme que te has pensado dos veces lo de la apuesta, ¿eh?

_Lo dice_ como si _no_ se lo hubiese pensado dos veces. Lo que significa que _no debería_ decir que me lo he pensado dos veces porque no voy a ser yo la que se retire de la apuesta, no voy a ser la enclenque.

—No—gracias a Dios ha dejado de desvestirse—, solo quería que revisásemos las reglas.

—¿Reglas?

—Sí—digo, y comienzo a explicar las reglas que he planeado detenidamente esta mañana—. Para ganar esta apuesta debes mantenerte alejado de todo aquello que tenga que ver con el Quidditch. Lo que quiere decir que se acabaron los entrenamientos de Quidditch, los partidos o cualquier clase de actividades en que intervenga una escoba.

—¿Crees que hago cosas pervertidas con escobas?—frunce el ceño.

Sí. Pero digo:

—Hablo de volar, idiota.

—Oh.

—Además, no puedes tocar nada que esté remotamente relacionado con el Quidditch. Me refiero a quaffles, snitches, blugders… cualquier cosa. Y eso también incluye revistas y libros.

Esas revistas y libros de Quidditch son como pornografía para él. Asqueroso. Para él y para ese Sirius Black.

—_Si_ tú ganas, saldré contigo—que Dios me ayude—. _Cuando_ yo gane—hago énfasis en esto último y cambio las palabras para dejar claro que es inevitable que yo gane—, te quedarás calvo. ¿Comprendido?

—Perfectamente.

—Bien—me levanto, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo llevar acabo una salida digna. Alargo la mano para coger una manzana de la mesa y así mantener ocupadas las manos, que me tiemblan—. Que tengas un buen día, James—le doy un mordisco a la manzana mientras me imagino que es la cabeza de James Potter.

Vuelvo caminando hacia Carly y Lauren, que me esperan en la entrada al Gran Comedor. Carly tiene aspecto de que las navidades se hayan adelantado y Lauren parece positivamente aburrida. Cómo se hicieron amigas esas dos está más allá de mi comprensión, ya que son totalmente opuestas.

En cuanto las alcanzo y comenzamos a andar hacia Transformaciones, Lauren clava en mí una mirada exasperada aunque juguetona.

—¿Puedes alejar de mí a esta cría?—señala a Carly—. No para de hablar de tu boda con Potter y del color del vestido de dama de honor que voy a llevar.

—Oh, no—gruño—. Va a estar así toda la semana.

—Oye, que estoy aquí, ¿sabes?—Carly hace un mohín—. Entonces, ¿qué color…?

Desconecto cuando Carly empieza a parlotear acerca de diferentes tonos de turquesa o lavanda, de las flores que me gustarían, de si las quiero lilas porque van con mi nombre o si primero debería pedirle su opinión a James.

—¿Permiso para hechizarla?—murmura Lauren.

—Por descontado—respondo.

—Oooh… ¿y qué me dices de las servilletas, Lily? ¿Cuál…?

—¿Dientes de conejo o culo fofo?—pregunta Lauren.

—Ambos—resoplo.

—¿Y la cubertería y…? ¿Lauren? ¿Qué estás haciendo, Lauren? ¿Qué…? ¡Aaah! ¡LILY! ¡Dile que…! ¡Aaaaaah! ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Mis dientes! ¡Mi TRASERO! ¡ES GIGANTESCO! ¡AAAAAARGH!

_**Acerca de la traducción. **__Bueno, veamos. Como le decía antes a __Caprisse Allen__, es obvio que la traducción no es literal del todo. Sería imposible que la historia fuese legible si no cambiase la puntuación en algunas frases para adecuarla al castellano o modificase ligeramente alguna expresión y etc. De todas formas, yo intento mantenerme todo lo fiel que me es posible a las palabras originales, porque está claro que el original en inglés es insuperable. Yo únicamente hago una traducción más o menos adecuada. Voy a hacer algunas anotaciones sobre un par de frases y juegos de palabras que me resultaba prácticamente imposible traducir al castellano._

_En primer lugar, cuando Remus y Sirius discuten sobre la frase 'violar al mensajero'. En el inglés original el fragmento era así:_

Sirius snorts. "No way, mate. I don't want to be the bringer of bad news. Haven't you heard of the whole 'rape-the-messenger' thing?"

_Rape_ the..._what_?

"The phrase is 'shoot-the-messenger'," Remus says. "There is no rape or sexual conduct involved in any way, Padfoot." 

_Nosotros nunca diríamos 'disparar al mensajero' (shoot the messenger), así que no sabía exactamente cómo traducirlo. Finalmente, decidí cambiarlo por 'cargarse al mensajero' para hacerlo más adecuado a nuestro idioma. También me había planteado 'culpar al mensajero', pero le quitaba el toque violento (xD) que tenía el asuntillo en inglés._

_En segundo lugar, es mi deber hacer otra aclaración acerca del momento en el que James comenta la mala leche que tiene Marlene Manning. __En el inglés original era así:_

"Tell us what?" One of the chasers, Marlene, asks me. She's crossed her arms with an expression that's insinuating I've done something wrong. Bitchy-ness radiates off her so much that Sirius utters the word "bitch" to prove my point on her emitting.

_La traducción literal de la frase traducida sería 'Irradia tanta mala leche que Sirius pronuncia la palabra "puta", lo que demuestra que estoy en lo cierto acerca de la sensación que emana de ella' (más o menos). Bitchyness significa mala leche y bitch, puta. En inglés, el juego de palabras tiene sentido. Sin embargo, en castellano no viene a cuento que llame puta a Marlene así porque sí. Así que lo simplifiqué y lo dejé en 'Irradia tanta mala leche que Sirius se estremece'. No es lo mismo, lo sé, pero no sabía qué otra cosa poner._

_Hay otras pequeñas modificaciones por ahí, para hacer más fluida la lectura en castellano, ya que el inglés utiliza en general otro tipo de estructuras mucho más breves y esquemáticas que las que cultivamos en nuestro idioma._

_Y… eso es todo. Gracias por leer :)_


End file.
